I Have Something to Tell You
by WhiteWolff2
Summary: Ace and Marco are best friends for almost two years but, for the first time, Marco stopped talking to Ace without telling him why. Now Ace have a plan to take the answers he wants from Marco. Will he succed? Will Marco tell him more than just that? If you want to know, then you have to read! XP Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 - A really bad day

**Hey there everyone! This is the first time I publish a story so I think that it ins't any kind of good and a little short... at least for now. **

**This is a Marco and Ace story because I love the pair of those two and I think that there aren't enough storys of this pair so here goes one!**

**It will be rated M on the next chapter maybe. I still not know. I have to say that I'm not english, I'm portuguese so the. e maybe are some mistakes on the text. I would for you to review and tell me the errors so I can avoid them in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characteres of the story, their all of Eiichiro Oda.**

**Rated: It's M for the reason, the ones that don't like boyxboy stuff do not read and it will be sex somewhere. I warned you so your reading at your own risk.**

* * *

**I Have Something to Tell You**

**Chapter 1**

Ace was having a really bad day. It all started with an abrupt wakening with Garp roaring on his ears to get up or if he arrived late at school he'll beat the hell out of him, next started raining like a flood and now he couldn't get Marco to talk to him and he don't even know why! The pineapple head just stopped talking to him and it was looking like he was avoiding him.

Marco and Ace were best friends for almost two years and they never get angry with each other like that! Of course sometimes they have discussed, but one never stopped to talk to the other. He had already ask Marco what did he done to deserve such treatment but the other not even looked at him.

"I really can't understand" was all he was thinking while he looked to the others back two desks ahead of his one.

The bell started ringing and Ace tried to be fast so he could catch Marco and try to make him answer his questions but the other was faster and packed up his things and leaved the room before Ace could tell him to wait. He tried to run to the door but Marco was nowhere to be seen.

– You look a little lost. What's the matter Ace?

Ace turned to see who it was and found Thatch by his side. Thatch was his second best friend. He, Ace and Marco were almost every time together and when Ace had a problem if couldn't get advice from Marco, he asked for Thatch.

– Marco doesn't talk to me for three days now and I don't know why! – answered Ace while he walked to the cafeteria with Thatch.

– You have already talked with him about it?

– Yeah, but he doesn't answer me, he not even look at me!

– Hmm… Are you sure you don't know the reason?

– No. – say Ace with a sad face while he seat on a chair and bury his face on his arms.

Suddenly Thatch laughed making Ace look up.

– What? – asked the younger.

– Maybe I know the answer to your questions about Marco…

– Really?!

– Yes, but Marco made me promise to not tell you nothing and if he discovers that I tell you he will kill me!

– Come on! He wouldn't do that!

– He would and you know that.

– Okay, maybe that's right… but can't you give me just a clue? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – begged Ace making his puppy eyes that looked almost like the ones his younger brother Luffy made.

– Ahahahah! The only clue I can give is to find Marco and force him to answer you some way. – laughed Thatch.

– And how the hell should I do it, he's avoiding me! – exclaimed Ace indignantly.

– Calm down! Let me tell you my plan… - say Thatch letting is voice down and coming closer to Ace.

– What kind plan? – asked Ace suspicious.

– Something that will make you have the answers that you want and maybe some more. – smiled Thatch.

– What do you mean?

– I can't tell you, remember?

– That's not fair! I'm the one of us three that doesn't know!

– But you will know… if you let me tell my plan.

– Okay, okay… I'll shut up. – sighed Ace looking through the window of the cafeteria at his side seeing the stormy day.

– Perfect! Now listen. – Ace looked again at Thatch. – Marco is avoiding you and you have been chasing him for the last three days, right? – Ace nodded. - So what you have to do is make him think that you give up on chasing him. That means that you have to ignore him the rest of the day, like he wasn't there, okay?

– 'Kay, but how will it help me?

– If you ignore him he will think that you give up and will be more relaxed, it is there when you will act. – a malicious smile was on Thatch face making Ace be afraid of what was to come. – When he gets out of the school you will follow him to his home…

– Are you mad?! Did you see the weather outside? It's raining like hell!

– Exactly!

– Now I'm lost.

– Think like this Ace: if you go to his home for no reason he will not let you enter, but if you appear at his front door dripping water from your hair to your toes there's no way he let you outside. – explained Thatch.

– And why will I be at his front door? – ask Ace with a ironical look.

– Garp will be home tonight?

– No, neither he nor Luffy, he's going to Zoro's home.

– Just what we need. If it's like that you just have to tell Marco that you lost your keys and that neither Garp nor Luffy are home. He won't have another chance but to let you stay with him and then you just have to corner him and make your questions. – Thatch leaned back against his chair with a satisfied smile on face. – So what you think?

– It's a rather good idea coming from you… - smiled Ace.

– You brat! I don't to listen something like that coming from a guy like you! – protested Thatch punching Ace on the head.

– Hey! – grumbled Ace massaging his head.

– So… you're gonna do it? – asked Thatch with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

– Yap! – grinned Ace.

* * *

**And it's over for now. Hope you liked it and, please, review I would like to know what you, readers, think of this.**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can so it will be tomorrow or in the next week.**

**See you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward moment

**Hello again! There goes the next chapter, things would get a little hot now, but just a little. The really hotness is going to come on the next chapter, you just have to wait a little more to see Marco doing Ace X) Yeah, there would be sex and I decided that will be Marco on top because I think he should be the more experienced on such things and it can be a advantage to tame a hot headed like Ace is XP**

**Rated: M. Like I said before there would be boyxboy on this and next chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece neither any of this chapters, they all of Eiichiro Oda, the big creator of this manga.**

**Hope you'll like it! **

* * *

Marco closed the door of his home and let out a sigh as he was finally safe behind the walls. There was a crazy weather outside and if Marco didn't have his car to take him home then he would wet from head to toe. The man leaved is bag in the sofa and went to the kitchen to prepare his dinner; it was Friday so he didn't have any scraps and he really didn't want to cook so he decides to order pizza.

Now that he think of it, there was a freckled faced boy that if knows what he have for dinner would be jealous. Marco sighed. He was really being bad to Ace for not talking to him and not even telling him why, but he just couldn't, he couldn't tell the younger that the reason he didn't talk to him was that every time he looked at his face he wanted to touch his freckles and feel the skin under the tips of his fingers or stroke his hair so he could know if it was so soft as it looked or lean over Ace and kiss those beautiful lips of him…

He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking on anything of this it just makes it harder to take. Yeah, what he should be doing was to pick his phone and call to the pizzeria. "That was what I should be doing" he thought.

But when he picked up his phone bell of the door started to rang. Marco let out a frustrated sigh while the bell kept ringing insistently.

– I'm going, I´m going! – he screamed walking to the door.

When he opened the door Marco couldn't help but to be surprise. Do you no proverb «talk of the devil and he will appear»? That proverb was all Marco could think as he sees the object of his affections at his front door dripping water to his carpet and trembling like hell which was rare since the boy never has cold.

"If this stupid plan doesn't work, I **will **kill you for this Thatch!" was all Ace was thinking while he trembled like he never did and beaten his teeth. Still he managed to grin to the stunned Marco right in front of him.

– H-hey t-there! – he said through his beating teeth.

– Ace, what the hell are you doing here in the middle of the rain?! – asked Marco still surprised.

– I-I lost m-my k-Keys and neither L-Luffy nor G-Garp are home s-so, as your home is t-the closest t-to m-mine I d-decided to c-came here a-ask you if I c-can stay for the n-night. – explained Ace trembling from everywhere. – S-so c-can I g-get inside?

Marco blinked is eyes as he remember that the younger was still in the rain.

– Come in! Come in! – exclaimed the man as he open the other so other could enter. – I will pick you towels just wait. – he started running upstairs but then stopped in the middle. – Do you want to take a shower?

– Yes p-please! – answered Ace not living entry as to not let the others home all wet.

Marco ran into the bathroom, opened the faucet so the water was hot when Ace will come to shower and picked a towel then ran downstairs again. He walked to Ace and wrapped the towel into the younger body.

– You know where the bathroom is right? – asked Marco, hands on the shoulders of Ace.

– Y-yes. – Ace blushed to the attention the older was giving to him, with luck the man won't repair.

– Okay, you can go. – said Marco turning to the kitchen door. – I'm ordering pizza for dinner. Do you want something in special?

– I'll eat something, thanks! – screamed Ace back already upstairs, feeling less cold now that he was between wall and a roof.

– Yeah, I know, was just asking! – laughed Marco, despite inside of his mind the only thing he could think was "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"

How the hell did this happen? How hell the boy he was avoiding three days straight was now inside of is bathroom taking a shower? He didn't know why but he had a feeling that this had something to do with Thatch. Marco shook his head for the second time that time. No, Ace had told him that he had lost his keys and nobody of his family was home. With a sigh he picked his phone so he could call to the pizzeria.

Upstairs, while showering, Ace was thinking what he should say to Marco so the other let out an answer to his question. He huffed with frustration. There was no way that he could get an answer from the man when he had already asked for it. "Looks like Thatch's plan are not going to work" thought Ace while he get out of the bath. Just as he get out he remember something: he had forget that he didn't have clothes to change.

– Perfect! - grumbled Ace.

His luck was that he knew Marco wouldn't get angry with him if he takes some of his clothes, he just have to give them back. Naked, Ace run the few meters that takes to Marco's room and picked a shirt, a pair of boxers and a shorts from his wardrobe and then run back to the bathroom, but…

– Hey, Ace, I order Carbonara pizza is that o… - Marco didn't finish his phrase as he saw a naked Ace in the middle of the corridor with some of clothes in his arms.

For a moment they just look at each other and then both became deep red. Marco turned his face to the side so he couldn't see any more of the youngster body though he had already a burning sensation in his belly.

– Sorry. – said Marco.

Ace stand there completely stunned till he found his strength again and ran into the bathroom.

– No problem. – he murmured closing the bathroom's door.

Scratching his head, Marco walked downstairs again. What an awkward moment it was "And what a hot body he has". Marco stopped on his track. Did he just think what he did? Shit could the situation he was get any worse? He would find that yes it could.

In the bathroom, Ace was panting with his back against the door. Did Marco just saw him naked? No, that wasn't the problem. Did Marco get red from seeing him naked? Yes, he did. Now, what the hell was it? Marco and he meet each other two years ago, they were in the same school, they'd had see already each other naked, but both became deep red at their meeting in the corridor. Wait, why did Ace became red? The other has already seen him naked so, why? Of course Ace knew the answer, but he never wanted to admit it.

The first time he and Marco meet, Ace felt something special from the man, but just some time ago he discover what it was and yet he didn't want to believe. Ace was in love with Marco as he never was for someone and for a longtime as it seems, he just didn't know yet. But now it was clear as water.

– Fuck! – murmured Ace. – Why this shit just happens to me? And he doesn't even love me!

Was it true? Ace couldn't help but think, was it the secret Thatch kept away from him, the own Marco kept it way from him.

– Well, there's just a way to find out. – said Ace dressing Marco's clothes and getting out of the bathroom.

* * *

**And it's the end of a new chapter! If you liked it I would thank you if you review. Again, I'm not english, so I would like that you tell me if I have any errors so I can correct them and not do them again.**

**See you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I love you and frustrations

**I'm really, really sorry for the late O.O but my computer get crazy and I could't write the story on it, but now it's resolved and I can write as much as I can again, hoping that he don't come crazy again :P Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry :S**

**So here he goes the new chapter, it's a little longer than the other and I promise that Marco and Ace will become more close (if you know what I mean XP)**

**Thanks to all the readers that favorited, are following and reviwed the story. Thank you very very much! X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters presents on the story, theire all of Eiichiro Oda.**

**Rated: M. I already warned about this, this is a boyxboy story so if you don't like don't read.**

**Hope you'll like it! X)**

* * *

When Ace finally arrived downstairs, he found Marco lying on the large sofa, watching TV and switching canal after canal searching for something that. Ace noticed that the older had changed into more comfortable clothes, now he was wearing sandals, a shorts and a blue shirt with all the buttons open showing his muscular chest and well defined abs. He looked so perfect completed relaxed leaning onto the sofa, the curves and depths of his muscles accentuated by the light of the lamp at his side. '_He looks so perfect and he's still wearing clothes…_' when Ace though this, he almost started salivating per imagine Marco without any clothe, without even thinking Ace's eyes started to travel Marco's body down and down and then up again, if he at least didn't have that wear… _'Stupid clothes_' Ace cursed. Meanwhile the boy's eyes found the elder's face and Ace felt the temptation of throwing himself at Marco and kiss him deeply on those full lips of him, feel his short beard against his skin, tangle his fingers in the gold hair or let his fingertips caress those strong muscles. Well, he could do that after talking with Marco.

With a deep inspiration he moved silently towards the sofa were the other was without realizing the younger's approaching and then he leaned softly into Marco's ear and said calmly:

– "When comes the delivery man?"

The man gave a jump with the surprise; he really didn't hear Ace's coming down, much less his approach. After recovering Marco turned to Ace with a deathly glare.

– "What do you think you're doing?!" – Marco said with a low and dangerous voice.

– "I was just asking when the delivery man comes." – answered Ace making an innocent smile.

– "Never, and I said _**never**_ do it again!" – roared Marco turning to the television again.

– "Did I scare you that much Marco~?" – laughed Ace.

– "No, you didn't I was just… surprise." – muttered the other, the way the younger said his name make a shiver run down his spine.

– "Of course not…" – reassured Ace making a playful smile.

Before he could know what was happening, he was pushed back down onto the sofa and Marco began an attack of tickles on his belly, Ace burst into laughter, squirming under Marco what made him smirk. The younger tried to get away from the elder's hands but this one sit on his legs making any kind of escape attempt useless. With a smirk still on his face, Marco leaned lightly above Ace.

– "So… what were you saying?" – he teased.

Ace almost couldn't answer, he was laughing so much that he was already crying and was close to suffocate because he couldn't keep enough oxygen on his lungs to breathe. But, someway, he managed to make some words come out of his mouth.

– "Stop M-Marco! Ahahahaha! Stop a-already!" – said Ace laughing so much he was shaking from everywhere.

– "You don't that it's that easily, do you Ace~? – purred Marco with an even wider smirk if possible. – You have to say sorry first and promise to never do that again."

– "N-never do what?" – replied Ace.

The boy began to laugh even harder when Marco made more effort on his tickles attack.

– "O-okay, okay, I get it!" – managed Ace to said between fits of laughter. – "I-I'm sorry Marco, I'll never do that again. P-please let me go, I can't breathe!"

Marco decided to take that as an acceptable excuse and let go of the younger, getting off of his legs and then le leaned again onto the sofa and caught the television command which was lying safe on the sofa's arm.

– "I hope you've learned your lesson, I don't feel like doing that again." – said Marco, back to his calm and bored mode.

Ace stayed where he was, panting hardly and trying to recover from the attack. '_Never thought Marco was so good giving tickles_' he muttered inside of his head, inspiring hard a more couple times he began to sit up and turned to the TV which keep being switched canal after canal by Marco's fast thumb.

They stayed there for a while watching the TV on which was just giving stupid programs. After pass what he thought being twenty minutes, Ace let out a deep sigh of boredom and then looked from the corner of his eye to Marco, the man looked just as bored as he was, though he looked always bored, he looked even more bored that the normal. The boy looked to the television again despite he was not really looking at it. '_This was the perfect time to talk him him_' he thought. Regaining courage, he inspired deeply he just let the words fly out of his mouth.

– "So… Marco?" – he murmured.

– "Hmmmm..?" – was the answer.

Ace didn't really liked to swing over any kind of subject, so he just went straight to the point.

– "Why have you been avoiding me this days?"

Silence, completely and utterly silence, that was all that could be heard in the room beyond the TV's sounds. Ace looked up at Marco and found the man looking eyes wide to the television, without moving and with the thumb suspended over the television's command. The younger looked back at the television and let out a softly:

– "So?"

Marco seemed to awaken from hypnosis and looked at Ace and then he returned his eyes to the TV as fast as he could. '_Well, it isn't a surprise. You should've been expecting this you idiot_' thought the man, but he really wasn't expecting that the boy would ask that!

– "I don't know what you're talking about." – was the only excuse he could get up.

– "Like hell you don't! You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" – exclaimed Ace, the boy was becoming exalted and he looked at the other with flames behind his iris.

– "No, I don't. It must be your impression…

– "Impression, **impression**?! Don't come with shits, Marco! You've been avoiding me for three days! We are best friends for almost two years and you don't talk or even look at me for three fucking days!" – growled Ace getting up in front of Marco.

– "And what do you want me to do?!" – asked Marco getting up too.

– "Well, you could start telling me why the hell you have been avoiding me all this time!" – answered Ace.

– "You don't have anything to do with that!" –replied the older.

– "Yes, I have, I'm your fucking best friend!" – yelled Ace.

– "Maybe I don't want you to be my best friend!" – roared Marco.

Just when he saw Ace's stunned face, Marco realized what he did said and feel like someone had dump a bucket full of cold water on him. _'Why the hell did I say that'_, he knew all too well that say it to Ace, especially someone as close to him as he was, was like to stab him in the back and though he knew that, he had say it.

– "I-I… I'm sorry, Ace, I didn't want to said that." – murmured the man averting his eyes from the younger, he just couldn't look at Ace after saying something like that.

Suddenly, Marco heard the sound of sobbing and back at Ace who was looking at his feet, tears streaming down his face, hands turned into fists and clenched teeth for not let any sound out of his mouth. Now was he the one who was stunned, it had already passed too much time since the last time he had see Ace cry. '_Really too much time_' he thought to himself and it only made it worse to know he was the one who made his best friend, who was for almost a year like a little brother to him, the one he loved, cry.

– "Why?"

The sound of Ace's broken voice made Marco raise his eyebrows.

– "Why does this have to be so difficult?" – whispered Ace, sufficiently high so Marco could hear.

– "Ace…" – called Marco softly.

– "**Why**?!" – roared the younger, making Marco startle. – "I love you so much, why can't I just said that? Why do I have to be just a coward and don't say it loud? **Why**?!" – continued him punching the sofa.

– "Ace." – called Marco again, this time in a more strong way.

– "Shut up!" – ragged the boy turning to Marco and cleaning the tears of his face. – "It is _**your**_ fault too! If you just loved me I wouldn't be yelling like this…!"

Before Ace could say anything else, silencers lips were pressed against his. The angry part of his mind tried to shake them off but then, the other part remembered him who was kissing him. Ace's eyes shot wide when he realized that Marco was kissing him, both hands on his face making him steady. For a while, the boy didn't really know what to do, but then he let himself relax and surrounded Marco's neck with his arms. Feeling the other responding to his kiss, Marco let one of his arms down and put it around Ace's waist puling him closer to his body, his other hand still holding the younger's face. When he felt Ace beginning to kiss him back, he licked the other's lower lip, asking from entrance. Blushing, Ace obliged to the request and opened his mouth, letting Marco's tongue in, the older explored every corner of the younger's mouth felling the soft gums, running his tongue between the sharp teeth and, finally, reaching the younger's tongue. Ace couldn't help but moan when Marco's tongue tangled with his – he wanted this so much – completely entranced and filling so happy like he never did, Ace opened his eyes founding blue ones looking deep into his, burning with love and lust like he had never see them. He wanted the kiss to last forever, but his lungs talked higher and he was forced to pull out of the kiss to recover his breathe.

When he pulled out, Marco switched him over and forced his back to lean onto the sofa, '_Not that I really care_' Ace though, and positioned himself between the younger's legs what made Ace blush even more and then he leaned over Ace again, one hand in each side of boy's head and just in that moment the man finally could really look at what he have just done: Ace was panting hard, still recovering from the kiss, black soft hair all shaggy, a dark red blush right over his freckles and dark lustful eyes looking right into his own. Marco felt a tremble of excitement run down his spine and let out a truly happy smile. Finally, finally he knew the feelings of the boy towards him and Ace knew the feelings Marco had, he was feeling like he had everything on the world and he couldn't help but let pure affection show up on his eyes while he looked to the other ones and when the other eyes opened wide to just let love and happiness show in them again, beyond the obvious excitement the younger one was. The older just smirked down at him and was leaning to kiss him again when something interrupted him.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_!

The bell of the front door reached his ears like it was something made to just remember him that he was forgetting something. Marco let out a frustrated snort and was thinking to just ignore it and just kiss Ace again when he found the younger's hands pushing him back on his chest, the man looked to the hands and then to the other's face seeing bright determined eyes supporting his.

– "Don't _**ever**_ think on letting the pizza go away." – said Ace in a stern voice.

For moments, Marco just blinked at the other and, after realizing what the other was implying, Marco left his eyes role and felt frustration fill him again. _'He can't be thinking…'_

– "You can't be thinking that I'm just going to let you like this and go get the pizza…"

– "I'm thinking that you will do it and now, before the delivery man goes way." – replied Ace with a determined look. – "And we can always play after dinner…" – he added with a malicious smirk.

Marco left out a sigh full of frustration but get off of Ace and off of the sofa, grabbed his wallet which was on the pocket of his coat hanging on the hanger next to the front door and opened the door to get the pizza.

* * *

**End of the chapter. Things are getting hot here or I'm worong X) I know, I'm bad for letting them just like that with Marco becoming sexually frustrated :P But the next chapter is, for sure, the chapter which will have sex on it just wait for it a little more please O.O**

**And again: I'm really really sorry for take so long to update :(**

**Please review! X) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise and Doggie

**FINALLY, I finished the new chapter. Really not even I know how I managed to do it. Sorry for the really loooooooooooooooong wait but I've been busy like always and dind't have time to finish it but here it is.**

**Thank for you all that favorited the story and were still waiting for the chapter despite the long time, you're the bests! X)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters presents on the story they're all from Oda.**

**Rated: ALERT, ALERT! Sex chapter coming, it's a yaoi fanfiction, don't like, don't read.**

**To the readers:**

**Hope you'll like it! X)**

* * *

Marco was blowing softly to his mug half full of hot coffee which he was trying to cool down, will doing this, he's mind was on Ace, the boy had going upstairs as soon as they finished the pizza saying he was going to make a surprise and that Marco just could go upstairs when he called him, the man was curious to see what the other was hiding but he doesn't wanted Ace to be angry with him so he decided not to peek. His mind remembered the hot kiss he and Ace just given and how the other had become all excited. He smiled softly. When Ace was so excited as he was usually it mean a bad thing was going to came so he was a little afraid what was going to come off inside that head, but nonetheless, he was still excited because he knew that when Ace wanted to pleasure someone, he would give all he could to please that person.

– "Hey, Marco! You can come upstairs!" – yelled Ace from where he was.

Hearing this, Marco finished his coffee mug in one shot, and climbed the stairs to the first floor. When he got upstairs he started searching for Ace, he didn't know in which room the boy was.

– "Where are you?" – asked he loud enough to be heard in the whole floor.

– "In your bedroom!" – replied a voice coming from a door at his right.

Marco walked in that direction and, as he opened the door, he looked directly at his bed and what he saw almost made him have a heart attack.

Ace was sitting on his knees with his hands between his legs supporting him on the mattress, he was wearing the pair of blue pants he had found on Marco's wardrobe, but wasn't this sight what made Marco's eyes gone wide, though it helped.

Beyond all of this, Ace was wearing a dog collar of black leather and had a leash attached to it which was laying on the bed waiting for Marco to catch it, Ace himself was looking at Marco as a dog looking at the owner wanting to be let on a walk: big puppy eyes filled with want staring at blue ones, hands fisted on the sheets and feet moving restless behind Ace's back, crossing and uncrossing. Ace was such in a state that Marco didn't have to imagine too much to see dog ears in the boy's head and a tail shaking frantically at his bottom.

The boy himself, was feeling slightly embarrassed and that was shown by his fire red checks. This really was hurting his pride, never ever he let out any man saw him so vulnerable, looking almost as an obedient pet, but this was Marco and, for that reason, Ace would let him do anything he wanted with him, it didn't matter if the man was rough with him because Ace would love it anyway.

After recovering from the surprise, Marco closed softly the door and started moving in the bed direction, appreciating the view, looking at the younger but very muscular torso and staring back at beautiful dark eyes. While he was coming closer, Ace's feet moved even more frantically as if they were a dog's tail, he was really feeling excited about all of this. When Marco was less than two feet away from the bed, he stopped and stayed there, looking at Ace with a small smirk on his face. Seeing his lover wasn't coming any closer, Ace let out a whimper which made Marco smirk even more. The man lifted is hand extending it to Ace making the boy immediately try to lean onto it.

– "Quiet." – ordered Marco as if ordering a pet.

Ace immediately sat right on the mattress, wide eyes staring expectantly at Marco. This one let out a chuckle and, approaching his hand, petted Ace on the head, letting his hand go through the dark locks and the tips of his fingers massage the scalp. Feeling Marco petting him made Ace's eyes glazed over and he let them close slowly, his lips parted a little and, from between them, passed a purr-like sound making the other chuckle again.

– "Good boy." – murmured him tenderly.

Has an answer, Ace let out a happy "woof" and rubbed his head against Marco's hand, '_I don't care about my pride anymore. I love this so much!'_ though the younger smiling satisfied, with his eyes still closed. Pleased, Marco removed his hand for the younger's head and picked up the leash that was laying at Ace's side, therewith, the freckled boy open his eyes, stared at Marco's hand and then at his blue eyes, curious about what was to come. The blonde held the leash tightly and took a few steps back, dragging Ace with him, this one let his hands touch the wooden floor first, then his knees and finally his feet, after that, he crawled up to Marco and sat again on his legs with his hands between them and stared back at Marco again, waiting for his orders.

The other smirked down at him and let the leash drop to the floor, then he undressed slowly his shirt letting it slide down from his shoulders and fall to the floor with the leash. Just the sight of Marco taking out his shirt made Ace's Adam apple bob up and down on his throat, surely the older one looked like a Greek god, with his amazing toned chest, and that was making Ace come aroused quickly. Meanwhile, the older had zipped his pants down and was holding the waistband of his underwear with his thumbs, he stared at Ace with burning blue eyes and smirked at him with a sultry smile that take out all of Ace's breathe, just then he let the underwear slide down and his member sprang out free.

Ace felt his heart escape a beat when he saw the size, but nonetheless, he locked his eyes with Marco's and let the tip of the tongue lick the head, seeing Marco shudder gave him confidence and he started licking the member everywhere as if his life dependent on it, he make sure to lick every little drop of pre-cum that began to drip from the head, he licked at it like if it was the most delicious ice-cream in the world and just stopped when a hand pulled at his dark locks and forced him to retreat his head. He pouted and looked up at Marco, his heart beating harder when he saw the others face.

The older man had a light pink blush over his cheeks and was looking at Ace with eyes clouded by lust and mouth slightly parted letting out soft pants. '_Shit, shit…_' was all Marco could think as he looked at Ace's blushed face and wanting dark eyes, the boy had just licked him but he was already feeling a burning sensation at the pit of his belly, if he let Ace continued with that he would cum in few minutes, but he couldn't let it happen, he was not done with his doggy.

– "Good doggie." – he said to Ace petting him again and making the boy smile happily, for a moment he had thought that he had done something wrong! – "But I'm not done with you yet" – Marco caught the leash and walked to the bed, bringing Ace with him. – "So what do you say of a little play?"

Ace let out a "Woof", jumping to the bed and laying down with his back on the mattress while he rolled right and left like a dog wanting his owner to scratch him on the belly. The older man chuckled and went to the bed. For moments, he just looked at the younger as he rolled to one and other side without turning completely, the black orbs shining and almost pleading for play. Marco smirked with amusement and climbed over Ace pinning him down, holding the younger hands over his head with one of his own, and his smirk get even wider when he saw the other get all flushed under him. Then he kissed Ace deeply and lovingly, when the younger gasped into the kiss, Marco take the chance and slipped his wet appendage into the hot mouth and start playing with Ace's own tongue. This one moaned into the kiss and started moving his tongue against Marco's tangling them around one another, battling for dominance.

Feeling the younger struggling to dominate him made the heat that was burning in the older chest run down to his groin. Oh, how he will love to see Ace top him, but no way he would that happen, at least for now. With his free hand, Marco reached to the waistband of the younger's underwear and slip a hand inside of it, biting at the same time in Ace's lower lip.

The younger's eyes shot wide and he gasped into the kiss, thrusting his hips against Marco's hand – he just couldn't control his body – losing the concentration on the tongues battle which the older took as a chance to ravish the boy's mouth.

When they parted, Ace's lips were a little rosy and moist from all the bites and kisses the man gave to them and he almost couldn't feel his poor tongue from how much Marco played with it, his freckled cheeks were burning and his pants had came suddenly too damn tight, he needed to release. **Now**.

– "Marco… please…" – panted the younger with lustful eyes shining with want.

– "Not yet, puppy." – murmured the named while trailing kisses along Ace's jaw and down his neck. – "You have to wait a little more babe."

– "Ahhh!" – Ace let out a moan when Marco bit harshly on his neck, already pretending to leave mark, and then moaned even louder when one of his sensitive nipples was sucked and the other was rolled by Marco's forefinger and thumb, that were in Ace's pants before. Hearing this, the one that caused the sound smirked and bit on the nipple making the boy gasp and tremble under him, then he gave a few more licks to the abused nipple and went down, trailing kisses and licking the perfect abs and curves, he went even more down until his lips touched the waistband of the underwear.

In that position, he looked back at Ace and smirked in an overwhelming way that made the younger tremble and then started kissing the tip of Ace's member over the fabric which made the younger tangle strongly his fingers in the blond hair. '_Fuck… how much his thinking to torture me_' thought Ace already desperate, but the man seemed to want to torture the younger a little more. He ran his tongue along the manhood while his fingers massaged the head, watering the cloth in the process, and making Ace squirm and whimper under him.

– "S-stop already M-Marco, no more tease! I w-want to c-come!"

– "Beg for it." – ordered Marco while lowering the pants just enough so the head of Ace's member was out and licking it experimentally.

Ace whimpered and pulled on the man's hair, trying to force the latter to do something, but didn't moved him even a little and the other just held down his hips when he tried to thrust them and then started licking the head again. The boy let his head fall into the pillows and gasped at the felling, he was starting to feel so damn hot, '_Too dawn hot'_.

– "P-please, M-Marco, I want it so m-much!" – begged Ace too hopeless to think on anything else.

– "You want what?" – asked Marco with a sultry smile before pressing a kiss on Ace's manhood.

– "I w-want you to fuck me, I want you so deep inside me! Please, Marco!"

– "You really are a good boy." – smiled Marco, pecking Ace on the lips.

He then get the pants finally off, releasing the aching member of his confines, throwing them over his shoulder, he leaned over the younger kissing him softly and shortly and then raised three fingers to Ace's mouth. This one flushed a little but took them obediently inside his mouth and started sucking on them, rolling his tongue around one at a time making such a show that Marco's need was coming unbearable and he almost couldn't hold himself from fucking the boy dry, but he knew that this was Ace's first time and he wanted to be gentle with him so he would enjoy every little bit of it.

With his free hand, Marco wrapped the leash around his fist so wouldn't get in the way and then pulled the fingers of his other hand out of Ace's mouth with a pop and let them roam over the younger body until they sneaked between the toned legs, searching for the boy's puckered hole. When he found it he let one of the slender digits slide inside the younger and then looked at his face to see the reaction.

Ace's eyes were shut tight, his lips were slightly parted, a dark flush spread over his cheeks and he was quivering from everywhere. When Marco tried to move his finger, Ace let out a pitiful whimper and quivered even more.

– "Relax." – murmured the older man onto the boys ear giving a little lick to it. – "It will feel good soon."

The boy simply nodded and forced his squirming body to relax so Marco could prepare him thoroughly for something much bigger than a finger that was to come. Feeling the muscles that were clenching on his finger relax gave the man confidence to start moving the digit in and out of the younger's body slowly, but seeing that Ace was becoming used to the feeling, he moved the finger faster and faster until he had enough space so he added a second finger. This time, Ace only let out a gasp and tightened his fists on the mattress, but beside that didn't make any attempt to stop Marco so the older took the chance and pushed a third finger inside the boy's ass, this made the hiss escape between the kiss swollen lips, remembering Marco to hurry up on what he just started searching.

It didn't take him much time after all and soon he was making moan louder than ever before and the younger body arched up in a beautiful way when his fingers found a certain spot. Smirking, Marco started thrusting his fingers inside the boy repeatedly hitting at each time on that spot until Ace was nothing more than a moaning mess under him and, just when the boy was on his edge, he pulled his fingers out which made Ace whimper at the loss but soon something much bigger was touching his wet entrance and the sight of it made the boy swallow.

– "May I?" – whispered Marco softy, his face close to Ace's.

Ace nodded again but not before relying with a: – "You may and you should."

Marco smirked and kissed him hotly, letting his length slip inside the boy. Feeling his muscles being stretched in such a way made Ace part from the kiss and he bitted on Marco's shoulder as to muffle a scream of both pleasure and pain, gripping with his hands the other's arms with strength. The older man almost didn't felt the bite or the hands gripping on his shoulders, in that moment, the only thing Marco could feel was pleasure.

– "Fuck Ace, you feel so tight, so good." – muttered him while keeping slipping inside Ace till he could feel the boy's buttocks against his hips. Then he stopped so the other could adjust.

Ace let out a whimper when he felt how deep Marco was inside him – it felt so strange and good at the same time – and tried to relax so he wasn't clenching so much on the man's member. It took him some time but soon he was thrusting back onto Marco's hips, giving him the signal to start moving and in the moment the older man understood that, he pulled his member almost completely out of the tight heat and slammed right back hitting directly on Ace's prostate.

In the moment Ace felt Marco's member hit that spot he threw his head back and cried out loud in pleasure, which made Marco smirk and began to trust inside the boy again and again, feeling him quiver and tremble under him, seeing how his freckled cheeks become even more stained with red per second and admiring the love and passion shining in the dark eyes. Just notice all this details made Marco want to come hard inside Ace, but he hold himself, he had even more pleasure to give to the boy.

– "M-Marco! Ah-A-ah, so g-good! M-Marco please more!" – pleaded Ace and Marco complied thrusting harder and faster inside him, listening the moans get louder and louder until Ace tried to cover his mouth to soothe it down, but the older man quickly got the hand away from the mouth, pinned it on the mattress and entwined his fingers with Ace's.

– "Don't. Cover. Your. Mouth." – groaned Marco in Ace's ear, emphasizing each word with a harder thrust. – "I want to hear you, _Ace_"

Ace shuddered once he heard what is lover had said and moaned loud again at the feeling of Marco hitting his sweet spot with full force.

– "See? It isn't that embarrassing, is it?" – smirked the older while seeing the younger moan more and more under him. Then he grabbed Ace's leg with his free hand supporting it on his shoulder so he could reach even deeper inside him. He started fucking his little doggie even more strongly and frantically, searching for their release and making Ace grab the sheets over his head in a desperate way.

– "Nnhhyaaa! Marco I-I can't hold anymore…

– "I know Ace. Cum for me babe."

Marco's words went straight to Ace's already boiling groin and he couldn't help but cum right away while screaming his lover's name.

– "Marcooooo~!"

Hearing his name came out of the boy's mouth and feeling his walls tight and clench around him made Marco reach his limit as well and groaning like a selvage animal he slammed inside the small body one last time going as deep as he could and filling Ace with his cum. The latter blushed and let out a slow moan at the feeling of having Marco's essence filling him, "_It feels strange, but so good_" he thought looking up at the older as this one leaned down for a kiss, just after that Marco slipped out of Ace, smirking at the sight of his own cum slide out of the abused hole and making the younger's blush dark even more. Then he unlatched the leash from the dog's collar, throwing it to the ground, but letting stay the collar and lay on his side while pulling the boy between his arms.

Ace nuzzled at Marco's neck happily and tangled his legs with stronger ones, feeling the warm from the other body starting to get to him. He yawned lazily and let his head fall to Marco's chest, using it as a pillow. They stayed like that for a moment but, as soon as Ace felt his narcolepsy attacking he whispered a soft:

– "Love you, Marco."

– "Love you too Ace." – the older answered kissing his boy softly on the head and placing his chin on the same. Just then he remembered something and chuckled. – "You still have to tell where you got that collar."

Ace chuckled and replied: – "Yeah, and I still have to get revenge from Thatch, though his plan worked pretty well."

– "Ahahah, I knew it had to be his idea." – laughed Marco. – " But I'll do that all in the morning."

– "Uh-uh, good night Marco."

– "Good night little doggie."

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, bad? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**There maybe would be another chapter, but I don't know when I will have time to do it. ****It maybe will be more like and extra, because there is still the explanation for the dog collar and Ace's revenge on Thatch.**

**I'm just warning you to not be waiting for it any time soon. Yeah, I know I suck on doing things in time. Maybe I can have it between July and August. I have exams before that.**

**Hope you loved it and until next time! X)**


End file.
